


Love Comes Quietly

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: It’s not a bad hurt, just the sore burn of underused muscle working its way back to life.





	Love Comes Quietly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> For Ki, for being a wonderful friend 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from a poem by the same name by Robert Creeley

Ryan finally got back on the ice for a game. It sucks that they lost but he had a good game, scored a goal in his first one back. That felt good, but god damn, his ribs are burning. No matter how much time or practice you get nothing compares to the real thing and he is hurting for it. It’s not a bad hurt, just the sore burn of underused muscle working its way back to life. It pulls as he changes into his pajamas, it twinges as he brushes his teeth. He holds it together and hides the soreness from Connor, who he doesn’t want to worry, until he winces as he climbs into bed.

“Babe? Are you okay?” Connor asks sleepily. 

“I’m fine. Promise.”

“Should we call the trainer?”

“Nah, just some regular soreness. I’ll be fine.” He stretches, the muscles in his chest pull a little and he makes a face.

“You are definitely not fine,” Connor mumbles. 

“I will be,” Ryan lays down and tries settling, tries working his way into a semi-comfortable position. 

Eventually, after a few minutes of fidgeting, Connor says, “Would a heating pad help?” 

Ryan doesn’t know why he didn’t think of it before. It’s would he would do if his back hurt after a tough practice so why wouldn’t it work the same here. He looks over at Connor. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll go get it.”

Connor puts a hand out, gently resting it on Ryan’s shoulder. “Stay. I’ll get it.”

The bed shifts as Connor gets up and Ryan rolls over onto his side. It’s the most comfortable position he’s found so far so he stays very still for a moment and closes his eyes. He listens to the sounds of a quiet house, the gentle hum of the heat, the hushed sounds of Connor rustling around the linen closet looking for the heating pad, Sophie snoring softly in her dog bed in the corner. Falling in love with Connor, this gentle, old soul, was the best accident he’s ever had. They have made a quiet life together in this house, close kept and hidden away from the prying eyes of the world. He loves the quiet ways they fill in each other’s spaces, and the tender ways they take of one another. It’s a good life they’re building. 

Connor comes back while Ryan is mid-reverie, heating pad in hand. “You look far away. What are you thinking about?”

“Just how much I love you.”

Connor slips onto the bed and presses a kiss to Ryan’s hair. “I love you too.” Then he leans down and kisses Ryan’s ribs before pressing the heating pad there. “I hope this helps.” He wriggles under the covers, clearly trying his best not to jostle Ryan. Once he’s settled in close, Ryan drapes his arm over Connor’s chest. The clench of his muscles starts to ease as the heat seeps in. He drifts to sleep to the gentle humming of the heat, Connor’s quiet breathing, and Sophie snoring softly in her dog bed in the corner.


End file.
